1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for handling an end effector device or tool from a remote location. The invention relates particularly to apparatus for handling tools in the irradiated underwater environment of a nuclear reactor from a remote location above the water level in the reactor vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the event of damage to a nuclear reactor core, it becomes necessary to remove the damaged elements. This operation can be particularly difficult and time consuming in the event that the reactor core has melted and refused. In such a case, it is necessary to remove loose debris from the reactor vessel and to cut away the fused material. To do this, tools such as hydraulic grippers, saws, chisels, and the like must be lowered into the reactor vessel from a remote position, so as to minimize man-rem exposure. Therefore, there must be provided means which will reach the work area from a level approximately 30 feet thereabove.
Since work must also be done at various levels within the core, the device must be readily adjustable in length. Furthermore, in order to minimize man-rem exposure, the device must be remotely adjustable in length in the irradiated underwater environment of the reactor vessel, while providing a control line path between the end effector tool and associated remote control apparatus. In the event of hydraulically controlled end effectors, the handling apparatus must provide fluid-tight seals for all hydraulic connections.
In summary, there is a need for an apparatus operable from a remote location which can be used to position, retrieve and operate various end effector tools at various depths in an irradiated underwater environment. Heretofore, no such apparatus has been available.